Heart on Fire
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: Part Two of The Wonderstruck Series. A WWE Superstar on the rise. A movie star burning the candle at both ends. A chance encounter could change their stories right in the middle of the book. Will it be a fairy tale? Or a tragedy?


**Heart on Fire**

 **Part two of The Wonderstruck Series**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.**

 **Please see Part one: Enchanted for the beginning of this tale.**

Chapter 1:

"I still can't believe you told me not to go last night!" Renee whined at Jon as he loaded the washing machine with dirty clothes. He dramatically rolled his eyes, but with his back to her, she thankfully didn't see it and continued whining when he stayed quiet. "That could have been a great moment for our careers. Did you talk to her all about possibly working together?"

Jon growled in frustration, slamming the washing machine closed, "No, Renee! I told you that she had just comeback from being away filming and the last thing she wanted to do was talk shop."

"I just don't see how a simple conversation would have been such an inconvenience to her," Renee argued, folding her arms across her chest when Jon turned around after starting the machine.

If he was honest, she looked like a spoiled brat who was seconds away from throwing a tantrum, because she hadn't gotten the shiny new toy she wanted. He clenched his fists and moved away from her and out of the laundry room.

"I guess you wouldn't understand because it wasn't you that would have been inconvenienced," Jon barked at her as she followed him, her feet hitting the ground a little harder than necessary. Stomping her feet? Really? This woman was unreal sometimes.

"I should've gone!" She snapped reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Yea, because you're notorious for quick, simple conversations," Jon boomed sarcastically, pulling his arm free of her hand. "You've only had this one going since I walked in the door... 2 hours ago!"

Jon had decided to crash at the hotel with the guys, so he could spend more time with Colby before his flight out. He hadn't seen much of his friends lately because it seemed like Renee consumed his every second with bullshit plans that prevented him from even contemplating the idea of hanging with his friends.

"You were the one who didn't come home last night and left me at a party alone!" Renee yelled. "You ignored me the whole time we were there and then you just left me to go hang out with your friends."

"Because I never see them!" Jon defended. "I spend every fucking waking moment with you and whatever plans you decide for me." Renee went to respond, but Jon cut her off. "We spend everyday that we aren't on the road doing the stupid shit you want to because your friends are doing this or that or whatever. And I do it because I love you, but you are not going to stop me from seeing the people I care about."

"Seriously?" She snarled at him. "You think you're such an award winning boyfriend because you do all these things with me?" The sarcastic laugh that she spewed mad Jon want to reach down her throats and tear out her vocal chords. "You realize that most people don't believe we are actually dating? You never talk about me to anyone. If someone asks you about me in interviews, you beat around the bush and avoid the question. You're awkward around me and my friends, but you're fine around yours. It's like you're ashamed or embarrassed to be around me."

"So just because I don't feel it's necessary to flash my relationship around, that makes me a bad boyfriend?" Jon stared at her in disbelief.

"Look at all the other relationships!" She bellowed. "Everyone is out there and happy and proud of who they're with. They're doing reality shows with them. The twins just got a second show. But here we are, hiding in the shadows. I'm dating Dean fucking Ambrose and I get nothing out of it."

"Nothing out of it?" Jon whipped his head to stare at her in disbelief. Her cheeks tinge a slight pink shade after realizing what she said. "What? You think our relationship is a publicity opportunity for you? A fucking tool to use in getting your name out there."

"That's not what I meant!" Renee argued, but Jon was done listening. He quickly disappeared upstairs with Renee hot on his heels. "Jon!"

"No!" He snapped at her as he grabbed his coat off the back of the couch where he had tossed it when he came in. He quickly pocketed his phone, wallet and keys from the table, before heading towards the front door. "I think it's best if I leave for a while. Need to clear my head. I'm having lunch with Allie anyway."

"But I told Nikki," Renee began to plead with him.

"You know what," He huffed a sarcastic laugh. "Fuck what you told Nikki... I really couldn't give a damn right now."

With that, Jon was out the door and could only shake his head when he heard it slam behind him. The sound echoing through the quiet neighborhood. Not looking back, he quickly climbed into his truck and drove away desperate to find some peace and hopefully some sanity. He could only hope spending time with bubbly blonde he met last night would bring him that.

Once he reached the station that The Morning Blend was filmed at, he gave his name to security as a guest of Allie's and was quickly let through with a pleasant smile and exact directions on where he could find her.

Stepping into the studio they were filming in, he quickly spotted Allie sitting on stage as while being interviewed by the hosts. Her smile was as beautiful and as genuine as ever. Her angelic voice was calming to listening to as she answered every question and he gorgeous laugh made everyone in the room smile when one of the hosts said something funny.

She had the attention of everyone in the room. All eyes were locked on her as she worked her magic. Jon also noticed how casual she was dressed. Jeans, a black Batman t-shirt, a leather black bomber jacket and a pair of docs were definitely not what Jon had expected to see her in. A business suit, maybe, but not this. Not that he was complaining in the least.

"Hey," a whisper sounded beside him. He turned to see Steph standing next to him with a bright smile and holding out a cup of coffee to him.

"Hey," he whispered back, before nodding his head in Allie's direction. "How's it going?"

"She has them eating out of the palm of her hand," Steph huffed a quiet laugh. "Just as always. She has a gift."

Jon just smiled before turning back to listen to the end of the interview.

"So, Alicia," JJ spoke with a pleasant smile. "Now that you're done filming and you're finally back home in Vegas, what are your plans?"

"Honestly," Allie smiled back, "I'm just ready for some R and R. I want to spend time with my friends, go see some things I haven't been able to, go on foodie roads trips and maybe even go get lost in the desert for a while. I just want to spend sometime time living in spontaneity and with absolutely no schedule. I just want to wake up every morning and say to myself, 'well ya wench, what trouble are we getting into today."

Everyone in the room chuckled at her comment.

"Any chance on looking for some romance?" JJ asked with a curious look. "It's been quite sometime since we've seen you out and about with anyone special."

It was no secret that Allie's extremely public break up last year had sent the actress into hiding as far as the dating scene had been concerned. Her ex-boyfriend, fellow actor, David Carson had literally dragged her name through the mud and had accused her of many unbelievable things just to keep himself relevant and attached to Allie's name, while she had kept quiet.

She never once spoke negatively about him and anytime she was asked what her thoughts were on the topic, she would smile politely and say she wished him nothing but the best. Needless to say, she had come out smelling like the rose she is and David had very little success recently in acting.

"You never know what the day might bring," Allie answered JJ simply and obviously very vaguely, but the other woman politely nodded and then thanked Allie for joining them, before closing out the show.

"How does she do it?" Jon asked Steph, while the two watched Allie hug JJ and Shawn, while thanking them for having her.

"I told you," Steph laughed, as she started making her way over to one of the producers. "She has a gift."

Jon thought for a moment, before shaking his head as the blonde made her way to him, "No, I'm pretty sure it's a superpower."

"Hey," Allie beamed, wrapping her arms around Jon and pulling him into a warm friendly hug. The comforting hug felt great, not realizing how much he needed one. "I'm so glad we get to hang out again."

"Me too," Jon smiled at her when they pulled back. "You were great out there."

"Thanks," she responded with a blush. "Everyone was really great. I feel terrible that we almost forgot about it."

"Hey," Steph greeted Allie as she returned to them. "We're all set. Do you mind if I take off so I can go meet Joe?"

"Nope," Allie smiled at her friend. "Have fun. Tell him I said hello." Steph smiled and nodded, then said goodbye to the Allie and Jon before leaving.

"So," Allie said turning back to Jon, "ready for lunch?"

"Ready when you are," he smiled and then followed her as they headed toward the exit.

"Is Bachi's still ok?" she asked when they stepped outside the building.

"Absolutely," Jon nodded. "If that's where you'd like to go."

"Cool!" Allie answered excitedly. "I'm in desperate need of some of their fried shrimp chips."

Jon smiled as he watched her skip excitedly to the curb towards a waiting car. He was grateful for the opportunity of a stress free afternoon with a low pressure friend. He wouldn't allow his argument with Renee to ruin his day. No matter how pissed off he was.

A/N: Chapter 1 of Part 2 complete. Hope to have the next one up within a couple days. What do you all think so far?


End file.
